1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to padded pivotable jaw animal leghold traps of the kind in which a spring-loaded actuator controls the position of the jaws. More particularly, the invention relates to improved leghold traps which firmly and reliably hold a trapped limb without injuring or producing edema in the limb.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The leghold trap of the present invention is an improvement of the trap sold for many years by the assignee of the present invention (Victor Animal Trap Company, Division of Woodstream Corporation, Lititz, Pa.) as the Victor Coil Spring. Traps of this general nature are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,489,095; 2,632,974; 4,240,223; 4,272,907; 4,184,282; and 4,175,351. This type of trap is characterized by a pair of pivotable jaws which are biased from a substantially 180.degree. set position to an abutting sprung position by a spring-loaded actuator. The actu ator has at least one aperture through which both jaws extend and which forcefully snaps the jaws together when the trap is sprung. The jaws can be moved to their set position wherein a dog member is rotated over one of the jaws to engage a pan-type trigger disposed between the open jaws. The engaged dog member prevents the jaws from closing in response to the urging force of the actuator. When the pan is rotated, as by an animal stepping thereon, the dog member is released and leaves the jaws unrestrained. The actuator snaps the jaws shut and traps the animal's leg or other appendage therebetween. In unpadded traps, the snapping shut of the jaws has been known to injure the trapped animal, such as by breaking a bone in the trapped limb, rupturing blood vessels in the trapped limb to produce edema, etc. Apart from the resulting trauma and possible permanent damage, under some conditions the trapped appendage becomes numb, causing certain trapped animals to gnaw upon and, in some cases, entirely amputate the trapped limb in an effort to escape.
In an attempt to avoid these undesirable consequences, padded jaw traps have been proposed. The padding of animal traps has long been known, as indicated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 870,251; 1,461,743; 1,825,193; 2,128,579; 2,146,464, 2,316,970; 3,939,596; 4,175,351; and 4,184,282. The purpose of the padding material on the trap is to reduce the peak load applied to the trapped appendage upon impact of the jaws while firmly holding the appendage against escape. Although prior art padded traps have partially succeeded in this purpose, there are still a number of instances where in the impact of the padded jaws ruptures blood vessels in the trapped limb and produces a swelling or edema. The resulting pain and numbness, with their attendant consequences as described above, still present a major problem for trappers, as to both humane and pelt appearance considerations. In addition, some padded jaw traps, although quite effective in avoiding injury to the trapped animal, are unable to retain the animal in the trap after the jaws have been sprung. In these traps, it is usually the injury-prevention design which inadvertently facilitates the ability of an animal to escape.